Happy Ever After ?
by Harriet1806
Summary: This is a fiction around the next few weeks of casualty from ideas we have had from watching the summer trailer. This story is our own and how we have interpreted the trailer, so the story maybe different from this when watching it. This story is being written by me and my good friend Michaela. Please leave comments and reviews on what you think of it
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is our interpretation of this Saturdays episode of casualty where an awkward lunch with Max's mum Greta Miller leaves Zoe's questioning if she should be with Max. Please leave comments and reviews of what you think of this chapter :D**

Zoe walks through the restaurant doors she scans the room and instantly spots Max and his mum, so that is Greta Miller. She wasn't what Zoe expected, Zoe walked towards to the table Zoe could feel the butterflies in her stomach and an unwelcome thought crossed her mind what if Greta doesn't like her?. Zoe approaches the table and Max smiles up at Zoe, Max stands up and kisses Zoe on the cheek. They both take their seats

"Mum this is Zoe, Zoe this is my mum Greta Miller" Max introduces them

Zoe smiles "Nice to meet you Mrs Miller"

"You too and please call me Greta" Greta replies.

The waiter approaches the table.

"May I take your drink order?"

"I will have a beer and two glasses of red wine" Max says

"Actually I will just have water in case I get called back into the ED" Zoe answers.

The waiter writes down the orders and walks away. An awkward silence fills the table, and Zoe searches the room rather than looking at the people on her table, Zoe knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing but Zoe didn't realise it be this awkward, Zoe looks at Max and he gives her encouraging smile. Maybe she should start the conversation Zoe thought, Zoe looks at Greta and sees her looking back at her. Oh boy this isn't going well, Zoe thinks.

"Are you enjoying your time in Holby Greta?" Zoe asks

" Yes thank you it's always nice to catch up with Max and Robyn I don't seem to see Max much since he moved here" Greta replies looking at Zoe in the eyes and in that instant Zoe knew that Greta didn't approve of her and the dig about not seeing Max was aimed at her.

"Come on now mother, we never used to see much when I lived near you anyway, and besides I've been busy with work" Max says to ease the tension at the table.

"So Max tells me you are a consultant, how long have you worked at Holby?" Greta asks

"I've been at Holby for 8 years"

"But you left last year didn't you? What made you come back" Greta says

Zoe had to think of the right way to answer this question because Greta must know that her and Max spilt up last year. "I needed time away, my job came to much of my life and I needed time to get to know me again" Zoe says

"But in this process of finding yourself you left Max? Greta remarks

Zoe was dumbfounded she didn't know how to reply back but lucky Max saved her.

"Mother that's water under the bridge, I understood why Zoe had to leave but it doesn't matter now because we are together"

"Yes of course, I'm sorry if I offended you with my remark I'm just very protective of Max" Greta replies

"Its fine I understand, but you must know I'm not going to hurt Max, he means everything to me"

"Yes I'm sure you will try your best not to hurt him" Greta says.

The waiter comes back and puts the drinks on the table. "May I take your order for lunch or do you need a few minutes to decide?"

"A couple of minutes, please" Max replies

Zoe picks up her glass and takes a slip wishing it was wine but she knew she had to keep a clear mind around Greta Miller.

"So I hear you just moved in together, I must say I was surprised by it and to be blunt you not what I expected you be like Zoe, I'm assuming your much older than Max" Greta asks.

"Mum, you can't say stuff like that..." Max doesn't finish his sentence because Zoe interrupts

"It fine, you want to know how old I am don't you?" Zoe says bluntly

Greta nods her head and smirks slightly.

"I'm 40 Greta and I know there's slight age gap but we are very happy"

Zoe explains

"It doesn't matter about the age gap age is just a number anyway, and besides we love each other" Max says as he grabs Zoe's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Greta looks and them and smiles.

"Of course it doesn't matter, it was just a shock, so what are you plans for the future? Are you planning on starting a family?" Greta asks

And there it was the thing what's been bothering Zoe, it was like a big elephant in the room and Zoe didn't want to revel she couldn't have children over lunch, Zoe wanted this conversation to be private between her and Max. Greta was looking at Zoe waiting for her to answer and Zoe realised she had to get out of this lunch before it got anymore awkward.

"Mum we haven't had that conversation yet and when we do it be none of your business anyway"

"Well I know sweetheart I just thought it may be the next step because let face it none of us her getting younger, and I would really love to be a grandmother " Greta answers

Zoe has sent a text to Tess telling her to text her back so it looked like she was need in the ED. Zoe phones buzzes and Zoe opens up the text and reads ' Is lunch that bad? Okay why don't we meet later and we can have a chat over a bottle of wine" Zoe texts back.

"I'm really sorry but I must cut lunch short I'm afraid I'm need back in the ED, it was lovely to meet you Greta" Zoe says.

Zoe looks over at Max and smiles, Max doesn't smile back Max knows Zoe lying about being needed and at the moment Max knew he couldn't leave his mum to have the conversation with Zoe, Max would have to find Zoe later. Zoe gets up kisses Max on the cheek and waves goodbye to them both and heads to the door. Once Zoe is outside she takes a deep and breath and feel tears forming in her eyes as she made her way back to the ED.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Zoe and Tess Talk

**This is the second part to the story written by myself and Michaela and is set with the chat between Zoe and Tess after Zoe walked out of the lunch. Please review if you enjoy it :D**

Zoe walked back to the ED trying to hold the tears back. Once inside she quickly made it to her office in order for none of the ED staff to her crying. Zoe had booked the rest of the day off like Max, but she had to agree to be ready to come back to work should a big emergency happen. She reached her office and sat on the sofa crying her eyes out, she knew she had to tell Max that she couldn't have children at some point but she didn't want it to come out like this, with his mum asking her questions about when she and Max was going to start a family.

Zoe reached into her bag to get a tissue and her phone vibrated it was a text from Max

"Hey Zo, hope u r ok?. I'm sorry about what my mum said she always puts her foot in it. I am going to take my mum into town as she wants to go shopping :/ and I will see u back at home babe, luv u xxxx"

This just made Zoe more upset and because of this she couldn't text Max back but instead she decide to text Tess and ask her to meet her in the pub as soon as she finished as Zoe need to talk to someone about what was going through her head and the next moves she was going to make. Tess texted her back telling Zoe her shift finished in 45 minutes and that she would meet her in the pub.

The clock struck 6pm and she had been sat in her office for 3 hours after walking out from the lunch, she made her way to the pub and once there Tess was waiting for her at the bar.

"Hi Zoe, are you okay that text before made me worry" Tess said whilst giving Zoe a hug

"Aww Tess how long have you got, it was a disaster"

"Okay I will get us a drink and you can tell me all about it, Glass or Bottle of wine Zoe"

"Bottle after today I need it, Tess"

After getting the Bottle of Wine Zoe and Tess sat in the corner whilst Zoe told Tess about the disaster of the lunch.

"Tess she hated me from the start, when I first got there she hardly spoke to me and then she brought up that I broke Max's heart last year when I left after Connie try to get me out"

"Zoe she sound like a right bitch"

"That's not even the worst bit yet Tess, She then wanted to know what age I was and she disapproved that I was 40 and the age gap between me and Max"

"You're not even old Zoe, You should have told her 40's the new 30"

"Ha-ha I don't think that would have even cut the ice, then she brought up the subject that I know I should have talked to Max about by now but I just haven't had the courage. Children"

"Aww no Zoe" Tess said when putting a arm around Zoe to comfort her

"She asked me about what the future held and when we were going to start have children" Zoe told Tess whilst starting to cry again

"Come on Zoe, mother in laws are the worst thing in the world, that was one of the parts I hated when I was married my husband mother"

"Least you could give yours grandchildren, whilst I can't "

"So what you thinking now you going to tell Max"

"Tess I can't. I can't hurt him like that, I love him too much and from what his mum was saying it sound like Max wants a family and I can't give him that which means one thing I'm going to have to let the only man that I have ever love probably and who has ever love me probably go" Zoe said whilst breaking down with the thought of having to let Max go.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Where is Zoe ?

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews you have sent us so far me and Michaela really appreciate them. Please keep reviewing if you are enjoying the chapters.**

Max pulls outside Robyn's flat. Max decided that it would be best if his mum stopped at Robyn's rather then his and Zoe's flat, Max needed to talk with Zoe without anyone's input because max knew something was wrong but wasn't sure what.

" Max why are we at Robyn's I thought I was staying with you and Zoe" Greta asks

"I don't think that's wise do you after today, you were extremely rude to Zoe and she didn't deserve that" Max says coolly

" I'm sorry Max I didn't mean to hurt her feelings but I'm worried in case she will hurt you again" Greta says

" Zoe will never hurt me again, she means everything to me and I love her" Max replies

"She left before how do you know she not do it again?" Greta asks.

"Why don't you say what you are really thinking mum it never stopped you before"

"Okay, she not good enough for you, and she's far to old you and she will hurt you again her sort always do and she will always think she's better then you" Greta spats out.

"I think you've said enough, have a nice night with Robyn in sure the both of you have a lot to catch up on" Max says as he leans over to the passengers side and opens the door. Greta is taken back but gets out of car and heads to Robyn's place without looking back at Max.

Max puts the car into gear and heads to his and Zoe's flat. Max had an uneasily feeling that something was wrong and he needed to talk to Zoe and prayed Zoe was at home. Max parked outside their flat block and headed upstairs, Max tried the door to their flat and he knew Zoe wasn't home. Max unlocked the door and the flat was incomplete darkness, Max got his phone out to see if Zoe replied to the text he sent her earlier, Zoe hadn't replied and Max knew something definitely was wrong. Max headed out again to find Zoe but he didn't know where to look where could Zoe be?

Max drove back to the ED as fast and as safe as he could, knowing that if Zoe wasn't at home the only other place she could be would be at work, as the ED was like Zoe's second home. He parked up in his and Zoe's stop which has consultant written on the floor, which lead to some of the ED mainly Cal taking the fun out of Max because of it, which usually lead to Zoe and Max laughing it off and Max always replying to Cal's comments with "At least I can park in that space you will never be Consultant" which usually shut him up.

Max jumped out of the car and ran into the ED and spotted Dylan stood in reception sorting paper work out.

"Dylan, Dylan" Max said whist run towards Dylan

"Ah Maxwell what are you going to annoy me with now"

"For once Dylan can you stop being rude to me and just help me" Max said with a worried look on his face

"Okay, how can I help" Dylan said trying to be as nice as he could

"Have you seen Zoe?, We were having lunch and she said that Tess texted her saying that was a emergency in the ED and she need to get back so she left, but she not at home and answering her phone and I'm worried about her"

"Well she didn't come back here as there was no big emergency's this afternoon apart from children that can't ride bike or jump on trampolines properly" Dylan stated to Max

"Okay that has me more worried now, where has she gone"

"I don't know but why don't you go to the pub I heard Tess was going over there at the end of her shift for a drink and she if she is there and Tess might know where she is"

"Thank you Dylan" Max said as he headed out of the ED doors to the pub in the hope he would find Tess and hopefully Zoe there.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4 Will she or won't she ?

**This is the next chapter of this fiction, there will be two updates today this one and one later before tonight's episode is aired. Please review as they do make mine and Michaela's day :D**

Max made his way to the pub where him, Zoe and the rest of the ED went to after they finished their shift. Max opened the door to the pub and stepped inside, Max scanned the room and spotted Zoe and Tess in the corner a bottle of wine in between them. Max made his way over to the table, as Max approached Zoe locked eyes with him. Max studied Zoe and she looked like she's been crying.

"Zoe I've been looking all over for you, why haven't you replied to my text?"

"I didn't know what to text back, lunch was awful and I needed time to think" Zoe says

"Think? Think about what? Us?" Max asks

"Max please I don't want to talk about it"

"Zoe we got to talk this through or we not going to be able to move forward" Max says gently

Zoe gets up and puts her coat on and grabs her bag

"Thanks for the talk Tess"

"Anytime Zoe, if you need me you know where I am" Tess replies

Zoe walks to the door Max following close behind.

"Zoe please stop and just talk to me"

"What do you want me to say Max? We are not right for each other, deep down I knew but it wasn't until lunch today with your mum did I realise how different we are" Zoe says

"Your right, we are apples and oranges and if you want to turn your back on it then fine"

Zoe turns and walks away but Max carries on talking making Zoe stop

"Just because we different doesn't mean we not right for each other , I've knew from the first time you kissed me that we were meant to be together and I know what I want " Max says

Zoe turns and looks at Max and her heart swells but she knows she has to end this relationship it's not fair on Max to be with someone who can't have children.

"Don't tell me you know what you want because you don't" Zoe cries

"What don't I know"

"You really want to know?" Zoe asks

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't"

"I can't have children" Zoe says heartbroken.

That was it Zoe knew Max will walk away now Max knew the truth.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Max says

 **Will Zoe say Yes ? To be continued tonight :D**


	5. Chapter 5 It's Now or Never

**Second instalment of the day, ahead of tonight's episode. We hope you enjoy tonight's episode as much as we will :D**

"Aww Max" Zoe said whilst trying to hold back the tears

"Zoe all you have to say is one word yes or no and I'm hoping its yes. As I want to spend the rest of my life you. I love waking up every morning and going to sleep every night next to you, I savoury every moment I get to work with you in the ED. I never dreamed that I get to spend every minute of every day with the women I love but I do and I want you to become my wife Zoe" Max said pouring his heart out to Zoe whilst getting down on one knee

"Max" Zoe said whilst Max was down on one knee looking more nervous that Zoe was going to say the answer he didn't want to hear

"of course I would Marry you but I can't. As I can't tie you down in a marriage that you might not be able to have the family that your mum wants you to have" Zoe told Max whilst trying to not choke up with emotion

"I'm sorry Max" Zoe said whilst starting to walk away

Max quickly got off the floor and quickly went after Zoe who hadn't travelled that far away from him

"Zoe stop "he said whilst catching Zoe up. He knew this was now or never to tell Zoe what he really felt for her otherwise he would lose her from his life and deep down he knew he would never be able to cope if that happened. He grabbed Zoe's arm and turned her round in order to face him

"I love you I always have and I always will. I don't care that you can't have children, yes I would love one day for us to have a family to have a mini your or a mini me running around but there is so many other ways we can have that there's adoption. Okay you might not be able to carry it for 9 months but once we got given the child from whatever option we picked it would be ours. You would be its mummy and I would be its daddy. Zoe what I'm saying is that there is options to get round this issue, but one of the options is not allowing what me and you have go. As I can't lose you again Zoe it nearly killed me last time and if I lost you again I don't think I could cope. So I will ask you again Zoe Hanna will you Marry me? "Max said all whilst trying not to break down

"Yes I will marry you Max" Zoe said whilst a smile appeared through the tears that was rolling down her face

This lead to Zoe and Max sharing a kiss to seal the engagement in the place where they had their first kiss.

"Come on then my fiancée lets go home" Max said whilst holding Zoe's and making their way to the car

Once in the car on the way home Zoe turned round to Max and said "Max thank you, for saying what you did I had been dreading about telling you that I couldn't have children, but you understood which I never thought anyone could"

"Zoe I meant what I said if you want that family then there is options and route's we can go down and I will be with you all the way and I never want you to dread telling me anything every again, as I love you I always will and together we can get through anything that is thrown at us"

"I love you too Max and yes we can me and you together against the world"

 **To be continued ...**


End file.
